Of Water and Ice
by Guavary'DarkLavender
Summary: Sebagai tipe berelemen es, dia menyadari bahwa dia memang sial. Dari milyaran wanita di muka bumi, wanita yang terobsesi padanya adalah tipe dengan pakaian ala Eskimo. Lebih sialnya, dia meringis, dari milyaran wanita di muka bumi, wanita yang mampu membuatnya terobsesi juga adalah wanita dengan pakaian ala Eskimo –Gruvia.


**Disclaimer:** Not Mine. All characters belong to Mashima Hiro.

Sebagai tipe berelemen es, dia menyadari bahwa dia memang sial. Dari milyaran wanita di muka bumi, wanita yang terobsesi padanya adalah tipe dengan pakaian ala Eskimo. Lebih sialnya, dia meringis, dari milyaran wanita di muka bumi, wanita yang mampu membuatnya terobsesi juga adalah wanita dengan pakaian ala Eskimo –Gruvia.

Gray Fullbuster x Juvia Lockser.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Of Water and Ice**

_by Guavary'DarkLavender_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dia tidak mengerti mengapa akhir-akhir ini orang-orang di _guild_ senang membicarakan es dan air. Ya, dia tahu bahwa es dan air memang berhubungan, tapi frekusensi diskusi yang dilakukan rasanya terlalu tinggi. Pagi hari topik utama adalah mandi dengan air hangat, siang tadi mereka membicarakan mengenai danau besar di pinggir kota yang mulai membeku, lalu sekarang mereka mulai mendiskusikan rencana untuk memecah beberapa titik es di _guild_ dengan air panas.

Mengerikan. Dia tidak mau '_seseorang_' beranggapan bahwa dengan tingginya intensitas pembicaraan mengenai air dan es maka secara otomatis hubungan mereka naik ke status menjadi, ehm… '_sesuatu_'. Mengerikan, mengerikan.

Gray bergidik. Dia bahkan tak melepas lagi bajunya dua hari belakangan meski pun dia merasa kepanasan setengah mati. Gray tidak mau '_seseorang_' mendapat ide yang bukan-bukan bahwa diskusi mengenai es dan air membuatnya bergairah sehingga ia harus membuka baju setiap saat.

Ia kembali bergidik. Tak sengaja matanya tertumbuk pada si '_seseorang_' yang dari tadi membicarakan mengenai air dan es bersama Levy.

Si '_seseorang_' melambai.

Gray bergidik lagi.

Dia mau pulang sekarang juga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Juvia khawatir. Tadi malam Gray-sama pulang cepat sekali."

Gray tak repot-repot menjawab. Menoleh pun tidak. Ia sibuk meng-_scan_ papan yang memampang berbagai _quest_ yang dapat dikerjakan anggota Fairy Tail. Dia mau mengambil _quest_ solo kalau bisa. Menjauh sejauh-jauhnya dari Magnolia sampai ada panggilan hati untuk pulang.

"Juvia khawatir sekali. Gray-sama pulang tanpa makan, jadi Juvia buatkan roti."

Ya Tuhan, jangan roti itu lagi.

Ia mendesah. Matanya masih terpaku pada papan dengan tebaran kertas. _Quest_ membuat kastil es dan air. _Twitch_. _Quest_ meleburkan desa yang berselimut es. _Twitch_. _Quest_ mencari peninggalan seorang bangsawan yang hilang terbawa air saat banjir bandang. _Twitch. Twitch_. _Quest_ –es air. Es. Air.

DEMI TUHAN.

"Tapi Juvia pikir mungkin Gray-sama tidak suka roti itu, jadi Juvia buatkan yang lain. Juvia—"

"Dengar… Ju-vi-a." Gray berkata lambat-lambat. Sekuat hati ia mencoba menahan emosi yang rasanya meledak-ledak. Setelah lama, akhirnya ia menoleh pada mage air yang kini terdiam. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba sesabar mungkin meski giginya bergemeretak menahan emosi di tiap kata "Kau baru pulang dari _quest_ kemarin kan?"

Juvia mengiyakan. Rambut birunya bergerak saat ia mengangguk. Ia tak berbicara banyak seperti biasanya, karena dari kebiasaannya yang terus mengamati Gray, wanita itu paham kapan Gray bisa diajak bercanda dan kapan lelaki es itu tak bisa menerima lelucon sedikit pun.

"_Quest_ apa?" Gray bertanya. Alisnya berkerut.

Jangan bilang misi es dan air.

Satu kedipan "Ada rumor tentang hantu di desa di utara. Juvia dan Cana-san pergi ke sana."

"Hantu air?"

"Ya, Gray-sama?"

"Aku tanya, itu hantu air?"

Juvia terlihat bingung. Dengan ragu-ragu ia melanjutkan ceritanya "Oh. Bukan, Gray-sama. Ternyata ada kekuatan sihir di desa itu. Bukan hantu air."

"Sihir es?"

Ekspresi bingung Juvia berubah menjadi ekspresi di awal yang penuh rasa cemas. Ia meremas kedua tangannya "Gray-sama tidak apa-apa? Mungkin Gray-sama harus makan dulu. Juvia sudah buatkan makanan. Juvia juga buatkan syal. Juvia pikir mungkin Gray-sama lapar dan kedinginan, jadi…"

Gray mengibaskan tangan. Dia mage es, bagaimana mungkin dia kedinginan? "Aku tanya, itu sihir es?"

Juvia tak merespon. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Mulutnya berkali-kali membuka dan menutup, seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun tak ada suara yang terdengar. Melihatnya, otak Gray langsung berubah _blank_. Juvia selalu ceria. Kalau tak ceria dia bersikap posesif atau menjurus _stalker_. Tapi yang ini…

Gray berdehem. Tangannya mencoba menggapai pundak Juvia dan saat itu-lah si gadis tersentak. Ia berbalik berlari ke luar _guild_ sambil mengisakkan bahwa ia akan mencari Porlyusica untuk meminta bantuan menyembuhkan 'Gray-sama yang menderita kerusakan otak karena kelaparan dan kedinginan'.

Berpasang-pasang mata yang mengikuti jejak Juvia kini mengarah pada Gray. Beberapa terkekeh.

Seketika emosinya yang mulai teredam kembali mendidih.

Dasar perempuan air.

Ia meng-_scan_ lagi papan _quest_ Fairy Tail dengan tak sabar. Memangnya siapa yang menderita kerusakan otak? Memangnya dia yang salah kalau di semua sudut selalu ada es dan air? Cih. Juvia pasti mau menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk membuat ia jatuh cinta padanya. Mungkin sekarang si mage air itu malah sudah berpikir bahwa hubungan mereka semakin 'meningkat' atau apalah.

Dia mendecak. Jarinya menekan satu kertas _quest_.

Air lagi. _Quest_ es lagi. Mengapa semuanya air dan es? Mana yang lain?!

"Yang ini sepertinya mudah dan bayarannya juga banyak. Hanya perlu membantu menginvestigasi kasus pencurian. Bagaimana, Happy?"

Gray yang mendengarnya menoleh cepat. Saking cepatnya ia bisa mendengar tulang-tulang lehernya berderak. Ia merampas kertas _quest_ dari genggaman Natsu yang berteriak "Hey!" marah. Setelah ia baca, _quest_ di genggamannya ternyata sama sekali tak melibatkan es atau pun air. Si bodoh kadang-kadang bisa menemukan sesuatu yang bagus.

"Di mana kau mendapatkan ini?" Ia menunjuk kertas _quest_-nya.

Natsu yang sebelumnya marah, memasang tampang jijik "Di papan _quest_-lah. Kau bodoh, ya?"

Menyebalkan sekali dipanggil bodoh oleh orang bodoh "Maksudku _quest _yang tak melibatkan air atau es".

Natsu berpura-pura prihatin. Dia membungkuk, berbisik cukup keras pada Happy yang jelas dimaksudkan agar bisa didengar lelaki es di hadapannya "Kasihan Gray. Mungkin benar otaknya sudah rusak." Ia kembali berdiri, sebal. Tangannya memiji-mijit kening seperti orang tua yang merasa kesusahan dengan tingkah anak bungsu "Gray…" dia memulai perlahan "99,99999999999999% _quest_ di papan ini tanpa air dan es! Bukan otakmu yang rusak, matamu yang katarak!"

Sebelum Gray sempat bereaksi pada pernyataan yang menurutnya mengangetkan, tinju si _Dragon Slayer_ mendarat tepat di pipinya, mengirim ia sejauh lima belas meter sampai ke dinding belakang _guild_.

Sampai sepuluh menit kemudian, Gray tak bergerak. Anggota _Fairy Tail_ yang selalu beranggapan pertengakaran antara Natsu dan Gray adalah hal yang biasa, mulai khawatir. Bahkan Natsu bisa merasakan titik-titik keringat bermunculan di pelipisnya. Bagaimana kalau otak Gray memang rusak dan dia secara tidak sengaja membunuhnya?

Bila Gray mati, dia juga pasti akan mati. Bukan karena dia dan Gray sehidup semati. Juvia-lah yang akan memastikan kematiannya; sesakit dan sesadis mungkin.

Orang-orang mulai berkumpul di sekitar Gray. Laxus memberikan tepukan pelan di pipi Gray. Mata si bocah es terbuka, tapi pandanganya kosong. Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi. Laxus meringis. Bukan pemandangan yang bagus.

Di tepukan kedua Gray mengangguk pelan, mencoba memberi sinyal bahwa ia tak apa-apa.

Atau mungkin dia memang kenapa-kenapa.

Sesaat tadi dia menyadari satu hal. Dia tidak mau mengakuinya karena sejujurnya itu memalukan. Dia menyadari bahwa… bahwa memang _quest_ di _board_ kebanyakkan tak melibatkan air dan es. Dia saja yang terus terfokus pada dua elemen. Orang-orang juga tak sesering itu membicarakan air dan es secara bersamaan. Jika pun iya, itu wajar mengingat sekarang adalah musim dingin.

Gray menelan ludah. Tanpa sadar ia telah terobsesi pada… pada…

Tidak. Tidak mungkin.

Ini pasti cara si perempuan air untuk membuat ia jatuh cinta padanya. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa senaif itu dan masuk begitu saja pada perangkap Juvia? Juvia punya banyak 'boneka Gray'. Bisa jadi salah satunya adalah boneka voodoo. Atau mungkin otaknya memang rusak dan ia mengalami delusi tingkat tinggi. Penjelasan apapun lebih masuk akal dari pada ini.

Tidak mungkin dia jatuh cinta. Tidak mungkin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya, Gray menemukan dirinya berada di antara lautan makanan buatan Juvia. Puluhan syal rajutan tangan si mage air melilit tubuhnya. Di saat-saat seperti ini, dia mendapat kesan bahwa dia dan Juvia sedang dalam peperangan untuk menentukan siapa-lah yang 'benar'. Dia tak mau makan, tapi Juvia tak berhenti memaksakan memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya.

"Juvia memasak sesuai dengan menu yang dianjurkan. Porlyusica-san juga memberi Juvia sebotol ramuan." Dia membetulkan syal di leher Gray lalu mencoba lagi menyuapkan sup hangat "Gray-sama bisa sembuh dengan ini."

Dia yakin Porlyusica cukup pintar untuk mengetahui mana orang yang sakit dan mana yang sebenarnya sehat. Mungkin Juvia terlalu lama merengek hingga Porlyusica akhirnya memberikan sebotol air yang ia sebut 'ramuan' agar wanita bersurai biru itu mau keluar secepat mungkin dari rumahnya.

"Juvia," ia menepis tangan mungil yang terulur "Aku terlalu kenyang."

"Tapi, Gray-sama!" Juvia pias "Gray-sama belum makan apa-apa. Gray-sama harus memakan semua. Gray-sama harus kembali sehat. Juvia tidak mau Gray-sama terus sakit."

Gray mengangguk bosan. Terlalu banyak 'Gray-sama' hanya dalam satu kali pembicaraan "Aku sudah makan tadi sebelum ke sini. Aku ke _guild_ hanya untuk mencari _quest_ yang bisa kukerjakan." Ia memiringkan kepala, menghindari sendok yang dipegang Juvia "Mengapa tidak kau saja yang makan?"

"Wah, _es_ sekali."

Keningnya berkedut. Ia memilih untuk mengacuhkan bisik-bisik yang terjadi tak jauh dari tempat duduk mereka. Masalahnya, orang-orang tidak mengerti. Kalau dia menerima makanan Juvia, artinya dia juga menerima cinta Juvia. Yang benar saja. Hal sekecil apapun yang dia lakukan, bila menyangkut si mage air, maka harus dipertimbangkan sebaik mungkin. Dia tidak mau masuk ke perangkap lalu bangun di pagi hari dan tiba-tiba mendapati dirinya telah menikahi Juvia hanya karena sesendok sup ayam.

Bunyi 'clang!' membuyarkan ia dari lamunan. Juvia telah meletakkan kembali mangkuk berisi sup ayam ke atas meja. Gray menghembuskan nafas lega. Sepertinya dia menang di ronde ini.

Gray mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi melihat gadis itu yang terus menunduk. Matanya yang redup tertuju pada kedua tangannya yang tertaut di atas pangkuan. Gray belum bisa pergi karena… yah, bisa saja ini perang yang lain kan? Dia bisa kalah kalau dia pergi begitu saja, jadi dia harus tetap tinggal untuk sementara.

"Gray-sama tidak begitu…"

Ia mengangkat sebelah alis. Awalnya dia pikir Juvia berbicara padanya. Si gadis mendongak dan menatap ke arahnya. Tidak, ke satu titik di belakangnya. Gray menoleh. Gajeel membalas tatapan yang ia berikan, tak berhenti mengunyah roti keras sisa dua hari yang lalu.

"Masakan Juvia memang tidak terlalu enak." Juvia melanjutkan, suaranya lebih keras "Lagi pula Gray-sama sedang sakit. Orang yang sakit biasanya tak punya selera makan.

Untuk sepersekian detik, Gray seperti merasa ada aliran listrik di sepanjang sum-sum tulang belakangnya. Satu saklar dinyalakan dan secara otomatis ia ingin mengatakan bahwa dia tidak sakit dan masakan Juvia tidak terlalu buruk –malah enak, tapi dia tak akan mengakui. Dia sadar Juvia sedang memebelanya. Juvia _selalu_ membelanya. Sejauh yang ia ingat, bahkan di hadapan musuh paling berbahaya sekali pun Juvia tak berpikir dua kali untuk mengorbankan diri jika itu berarti Gray dapat keluar tanpa satu goresan pun.

Sebelum ia sempat membalas, suara kekehan Gajeel menggema di _guild_. Pria berambut hitam berdiri, berjalan menghampiri mereka. Satu lengannya bersandar di bahu Gray yang masih terduduk, sementara satu lagi mengacak rambut Juvia.

Gray mengepalkan tangan. Tidak. Tidak. Juvia dan Gajeel sama-sama dari Phantom Lord. Mereka berteman lama. Itu saja. Tak lebih. Perasaannya sendiri pada Juvia juga tak lebih dari sekedar teman satu _guild_. Hanya itu.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Juvia. Kau tidak pernah bisa diajak bercanda tentang _Gray-sama_."

Juvia memerah.

Gray memberi _death glare_ terbaiknya yang hanya dibalas kekehan lain Gajeel "Semua orang juga tahu Pangeran Es punya hati yang hangat di balik aura dinginnya." Gray memutar bola mata "Kalau kau tak mau ini," Gajeel menunjuk tumpukan makanan buatan Juvia "Bisa buat aku saja?"

Kening Gray berkerut dengan banyak lintasan pikiran di otaknya. Ya, dia memang tidak mau makan, tapi tetap saja itu kan dibuat untuk dia. Bukan untuk yang lain. "Eh…" dia melirik cepat Juvia "Aku tidak yakin kau mau. Makanan ini tidak enak. Ada makanan lain di dapur yang lebih enak kalau kau mau."

Gajeel menggeleng pelan, bingung. Dia berbicara dengan nada mengawang-awang "Gray, tadi aku hanya bercanda. Tapi wah, kadang-kadang kau bahkan lebih dingin dari es."

"Gajeel-kun!"

Bibir si _Dragon Slayer_ membentuk cengiran.

Gray menatap Juvia dan Gajeel bergantian. Kerutan di keningnya mendalam "…kun?" Ia memberikan tatapan menuduh pada Juvia yang bergerak-gerak tak nyaman di kursinya "…Gajeel… kun?"

"Uhm…" Juvia kembali menunduk. Ia memijat-mijat tangannya dalam gerakan gugup "Gajeel-kun dan Juvia sudah lama berteman… Dulu di Phantom Lord… Uhm… Waktu Juvia gabung di Fairy Tail juga, Gajeel-kun…"

"…kun?" Gray mengulang seperti mesin rusak.

Giliran Gajeel yang menatap Gray dan Juvia bergantian. Tiba-tiba dia mendapat kesan kehadirannya tak ubah obat nyamuk bakar. Mesin-mesin di otaknya bergerak cepat sampai, klik, dia diberkahi satu penjelasan mengenai Gray dan Juvia yang membuat kepalanya pening seketika. Dia diam-diam bergerak menjauh dari pasangan yang masih terus mendebatkan perkara 'kun'.

Astaga. Pasangan aneh itu lebih disfungsional dari yang dia kira.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Juvia senang sekali kemarin Gray-sama mau membawa pulang dan memakan semua masakan Juvia!"

Wanita itu berseri-seri. Ia sedikit melompat-lompat di tiap langkahnya yang beriringan dengan Gray memasuki _guild_. Mereka duduk bersebelahan di bar. Gray memesan minuman apapun yang beralkohol. Pesanannya ditampik Juvia yang tersenyum, mengatakan bahwa berhubung Gray-sama baru saja sembuh, ia dan Gray-sama akan memesan susu coklat hangat saja.

Mirajane menerima pesanan mereka dengan kikik geli.

Juvia berbicara dengan semangat. Tangannya bergerak-gerak di tiap kata. "Juvia senang sekali sampai-sampai Juvia tadi malam tidak bisa tidur."

Gray mendengus, pipinya sedikit memerah "Masakanmu terpaksa kubawa pulang bukan untuk kumakan, tapi untuk kubuang." Ia menumpukan dagu di atas telapak tangannya yang terbuka "Bagaimana kalau sampai ada anggota Fairy Tail yang keracunan gara-gara masakanmu?"

Senyum Juvia tak memudar, malah semakin mengembang "Gray-sama memang baik sekali. Selalu memikirkan keadaan anggota Fairy Tail yang lain, meskipun sedang sakit." Ia mendesah, _dreamy_ "Tadi malam Gray-sama membawa pulang semua masakan Juvia, jadi mungkin Gray-sama mulai menyadari perasaan—"

"Juvia," Gray memotong. Suaranya yang berat sontak membuat Juvia meluruskan punggung "Apa yang kau masukkan di masakanmu?"

Jari Juvia menyentuh bibir, berpikir. Mata Gray untuk beberapa lama terpaku di tempat yang sama. Cepat-cepat ia coba alihkan perhatiannya pada topi Juvia yang agak miring "Kentang, wortel, ayam… banyak. Karena banyak yang Juvia masak, banyak juga yang Juvia masukkan."

"Bukan." Gray menggeleng "Maksudku bahan-bahan lain yang normalnya tidak dipakai untuk memasak."

Pipi Juvia bersemu. Ia memegang kedua pipi untuk sedikit menahan rasa panas yang menjalar. Senyumnya malu-malu "Uhm… Cinta?"

_Uhhh. "_Lupakan."

Ia menghabiskan susu coklatnya hanya dalam beberapa tegukan. Rasanya lumayan enak, jadi dia memuji Mirajane secara sambil lalu. Yang dipuji hanya tertawa dan menunjuk Juvia; resep susu coklat yang dia pakai 100% berdasarkan resep yang diberikan mage air. Juvia kembali berseri-seri. Tangannya tertangkup dengan air mata haru di sudut-sudut kelopak matanya.

"Setelah kupikir-pikir lagi, rasanya tidak terlalu enak." Gray bergumam.

Rupanya, suaranya cukup keras karena tepat setelah pernyataan itu ia mendengar banyak suara tawa di belakangnya.

"Tidak perlu malu-malu begitu, Gray." Macau berteriak yang diikuti suara tawa lain.

Empat segi tiga siku-siku bermunculan di jidatnya. Ia mengangkat jari tengah "Diam, Kakek Tua."

Mereka tak berhenti tertawa, malah menyambung lagi diskusi masalah anak muda dan cinta. Cih. Dia mau pulang saja.

Dengan kesal ia meletakkan beberapa koin di atas meja lalu menarik lengan Juvia dan berjalan cepat keluar _guild_.

"Cieeee. Katanya tak cintaaaaaa." Suara siulan sambung menyambung.

Telinganya memanas. Ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan Juvia dan baru melepaskan pada saat mereka keluar dari _guild_. Langkahnya tak ia perlambat. Dengan kesusahan Juvia mengikuti langkahnya yang panjang-panjang. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah, tapi kenapa juga Juvia ikut? Ya, memang tadi dia yang menarik lengan Juvia, tapi…

Mereka tak berbicara, hanya menyusuri jalan-jalan Magnolia ditemani sepi. Kemana tujuan mereka pun, ia tak tahu. Ia hanya mengikuti gerak kakinya saja. Ke mana kaki membawa, ke situ tujuan mereka. Saat tiba di pinggiran kota, mereka berpapasan dengan Porlyusica yang terlihat judes seperti biasanya. Wanta tua itu mengamati mereka satu per satu lalu mengangguk kaku.

"Terima kasih ramuannya Porlyusica-san." Juvia yang pertama membuka suara. Ia membungkuk sopan. "Gray-sama bisa sembuh karena bantuan Porlyusica-san."

Gray menghembuskan nafas, bosan. Dia tak sakit. Porlyusica juga pasti tahu.

Jubah hitamnya bergemerisik saat Porlyusica mendongak. Ia mendecak "Kenapa? Kau meragukan kemampuanku?"

Gray menghembuskan nafas panjang. Lagi.

"Dengar, bocah." Porlyusica menekan telunjuknya di pundak Gray "Kau memang sakit. Bukan hanya kau. Kalian berdua sakit. Aku mengirim obatmu karena aku kasihan. Berterima kasih-lah seperti Juvia. Obatmu _ini_." Dia menunjuk si mage air. "Dan kau Juvia, obatmu yang _ini_." Dia berganti menunjuk Gray.

Gray tertegun. Lama-lama dia mulai merasa lucu. Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Yang benar saja. Ia mencoba menahan tawa.

Porlyusica mendelik "Tertawa saja kalau kau mau. Tapi coba kau jauh darinya untuk beberapa waktu. Sakau. Kau pasti bersedia mati untuk dia. Seperti orang gila. Sekarang pun kau gila." Ia menatap jijik "Ya Tuhan, mengapa orang-orang di Fairy Tail jatuh cinta dengan cara yang bodoh. Bahkan akupun harus turun tangan."

Dengan decak sebal ia meninggalkan mereka berdua; Juvia yang memanas hingga beruap dan Gray yang tanpa sadar membekukan benda-benda di sekelilingnya.

Dia tidak percaya. Dia benar-benar membantu mereka. Di lihat dari sudut mana pun, mereka memang pasangan yang patut dikasihani. Yang satu terlalu semangat menunjukkan rasa cinta, yang satu hidup dalam khayalan penyangkalan berlarut-larut.

Dia menoleh untuk terakhir kali lalu mendesah.

Dasar pasangan bodoh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**a/n**: Tbh, Gruvia menurut saya agak sulit ditulis. Satu, karena Juvia. Saya terbiasa dengan chara cewek yang _less hyper_. Dua, Gray. Dia lebih sulit 'dibaca' dan 'diterka'. Kadang dia lebih _happy go lucky _dari Natsu dan Mas Narto, kadang dia bahkan lebih dingin dari Uchiha Sauce. Untuk author-author yang bisa nulis Gruvia dan bikin _reader__s_ dapat _feel_-nya, _you are the real MVP_. _I had fun writing this_. Saya berharap _reader_ juga menikmati ini :)

Salam,

Ava :)


End file.
